metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Are You Dead Yet?
Are You Dead Yet? is the fifth album by the Finnish melodic death metal band Children of Bodom. It was released in Finland on September 14, 2005 and internationally on September 19, 2005 under the Century Media Records. It is the first Children of Bodom album to feature guitarist Roope Latvala (Stone, Sinergy, ex-Waltari), due to the departure of Alexander Kuoppala. In this album, the band has chosen the dropped C tuning (typical drop D tuned down a whole step), which differs from the "whole step down" tuning previously employed. The power metal influences previously prominent are also greatly reduced in this album. Album information All music by Alexi Laiho, except track 7 by Alexi Laiho/Roope Latvala. All lyrics by Alexi Laiho, except track 6 by Alexi Laiho/Kimberly Goss and track 7 by Kimberly Goss. However, on October 17 when the new COBHC site was put up, three of the lyrics were posted: "Living Dead Beat", "Are You Dead Yet?" and "Bastards of Bodom". Are You Dead Yet? is the first Children of Bodom album to have two singles from it. "Trashed, Lost & Strungout" was released as an EP and single in 2004, and "In Your Face" was released in August 2005 shortly before the album. It will also be their first album with three music videos, with their third video being the title track. If You Want Peace... Prepare For War is the English translation of the Latin phrase Si vis pacem, para bellum. The title track's video was shot in part at the Tavastia club in Helsinki, Finland on February 13 2006. Additional footage for the video was filmed in the U.S. The clip received its premiere in the US on MTV Headbangers Ball on March 18, 2006 wherein the band made a special appearance. Track listing # "Living Dead Beat" – 5:18 # "Are You Dead Yet?" – 3:54 # "If You Want Peace… Prepare for War" – 3:57 # "Punch Me I Bleed" – 4:51 # "In Your Face" – 4:16 # "Next in Line" – 4:19 # "Bastards of Bodom" – 3:29 # "Trashed, Lost & Strungout" – 4:01 # "We're Not Gonna Fall" – 3:17 Japan Bonus tracks * "Oops!... I Did It Again" (Britney Spears cover) * "Talk Dirty to Me" (Poison cover) North America Bonus track * "Somebody Put Something in My Drink" (Ramones cover) United Kingdom Bonus track * "Rebel Yell" (Billy Idol cover) Personnel ;Children Of Bodom *Alexi Laiho – lead vocals, lead guitar *Roope Latvala – rhythm guitar, backing vocals *Janne Wirman – keyboard *Henkka Seppälä – bass guitar, backing vocals *Jaska Raatikainen – drums ;Additional musicians *Alexander Kuoppala – rhythm guitar on "Somebody Put Something in My Drink" *Jonna Kosonen – female vocals on "Oops!...... I Did It Again" ;Production *Produced, recorded, and mixed by Mikko Karmila, except "Trashed, Lost & Strungout", produced and recorded by Anssi Kippo and mixed by Karmila *Mastered by Mika "Count" Jussila *Cover artwork by Sami Saramäki *Band photographs by Toni Härkönen Category:2005 albums